Vainilla
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Él, quién sólo pedía un poco de paz y amor para poder leer novelas rosas imaginándose que los protagonistas se llaman "Natsu-san" y "Sting" ahora debe lidiar con su presencia por culpa de Rogue. No es que anhele pasar tiempo con él, o que de pronto sienta cierta atracción. Todo ha sido un malentendido. Y ahí es cuando el romanticismo se va al carajo. *BL* Intento triste de fluff.


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

Esto iba a ser híper gracioso. Una parodia descarada. Luego cometí el error de leer uno de mis fics favoritos (A veces el tiburón se enamora del delfín, sadsf, los feelings *muere*) y salió una de las cosas más ñoñas que he escrito recientemente. Incluso tuve que cambiar el prompt. _Asco_. Eh, lo que sea. Voy a escribir más Nating próximamente "porque sí".

**Prompt:** 005. «Era un amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**VAINILLA.**

**i**

A Sting no le agrada el poder que Natsu tiene sobre él (como el simple detalle de utilizar el sufijo «san», casi como si sólo él pudiese llamarle _así_). Es decir, Natsu es tan grande. Tan poderoso.

Sting _creía_ estar a su altura —para hablar, respirar, comer, vivir— y la batalla que tuvieron en los Juegos desmintió esa creencia. ¿Fuerte? Bueno, sí. Es fuerte, pero no tanto, no como Natsu.

Porque donde Natsu vence él fracasa. Donde Natsu sonríe él maldice. Donde Natsu se hace de nuevas amistades él aleja a todos con su agria actitud de superioridad y algo simplemente _no está bien_.

Al mirarlo únicamente atina a pensar: _me gustaría mucho ser igual a él. ¿Qué debo hacer, qué debo decir, para conseguirlo?_

Y la sensación de impotencia se acrecienta. Recordándole cuán dependiente actúa. Lo _tonto_ que es.

**ii**

Aunque no lo aparente, es un romántico de primera. Rogue siempre se burla (en silencio y mentalmente, claro) cuando lo cacha en la biblioteca de Sabertooth leyendo alguna novela empalagosa en lugar de taticas de batalla o… o «Diez razones de por qué Jienma es muy guay y debes obedecerle».

Sting gruñe y comienzan una pelea absurda en que Rufus le ordenará a Orga que los detengan porque no puede concentrarse. Sting vuelve a gruñir.

_Sois idiotas, me voy_.

Ellos no lo detienen y a él no podría importarle menos. Sale a la ciudad, pasea, encuentra una banca en el parque apartada del resto y prosigue su lectura.

«Y entonces vivieron felices por siempre…»

— Qué final tan cursi —comenta alguien. Se encoge de hombros, porque sabe que es cierto.

**iii**

Él quería (no, momento, querer es una palabra _demasiado_ fuerte) beber con Natsu cuando acabaron con el Plan Eclipse y salieron victoriosos. En serio quería (que no, joder, _esperaba_, sí, esperar suena mejor) hacerlo.

Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte la decepción lo embarga.

Intenta distraerse, pero hasta Rogue sabe que algo anda mal. Se le queda viendo y Sting hace un amago de sonrisa tan falso como el rechazo de Gray a Juvia.

Entonces decide ir al balcón y saca su siempre fiel libro, saboreando las palabras.

— Qué final tan cursi.

Es la segunda vez que lo dicen y le dan ganas de romperle la cara al que haya osado interrumpirlo, pero al darse la vuelta ve a un Natsu mirándolo con ojos curiosos y usando una corona que se ve _sospechosamente_ familiar.

Sting enmudece y un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas, aunque procura ocultarlo. Natsu le sonríe y muestra dos copas.

— Ne, alguien me dijo que tenías sed. ¿Brindamos?

**iv**

— Eres un estúpido.

Rogue arquea una ceja al caminar a su lado. Orga, Yukino y Rufus se encuentran un poco rezagados, detrás de ellos. La fiesta ha terminado y cada quién vuelve a su gremio.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle? —Pregunta. Y Rogue comprende, pero permanece callado.

No pensaba que Natsu tomaría en serio su petición.

**v**

Al levantarse ésa mañana, en su primer día como nuevo maestro Sting espera todo, excepto encontrar a Natsu plantado en la entrada del edificio sonriendo tan campante. Le dan ganas de gritar afeminadamente, luego se replantea el asunto.

No. Se vería ridículo.

En lugar de ello frunce el ceño, fingiendo disgusto y lo encara.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Natsu ladea la cabeza, lo observa (quizá, con más descaro de lo permitido).

— Rogue me dijo la otra noche que te gusto.

— E-es mentira… —es verdad. Un minuto, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo que _verdad_?

Siente la cara arder y justo cuando Natsu va a añadir algo, es posible que para desmentirlo, Sting se excusa con que lo necesitan para matar a una araña. Y huye. Por primera vez en su vida.

**vi**

— ¿Sting, eso que está en la bañera es un dragón rojo de goma?

—… ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué está Natsu-san en mi baño?

—…

**vii**

Si le preguntasen cuándo fue que empezó a amar a Natsu —que _no_ lo ama, cabe recalcar— respondería que al verlo, siete años antes.

Claro, por entonces era un crío. Sin ninguna noción del amor. Y no es como si actualmente se admita enamorado, pero…

Aún recuerda. Recuerda cómo éste luchaba contra Phantom Lord tan apasionadamente. Recuerda cómo le saltó el corazón al presenciar de pura casualidad a Natsu peleando contra Gajeel y pensando (sólo ésa ocasión) que podría perder.

Fue poco después de conocer a Rogue y mucho después de su promesa con Lector.

Ambos viajaban por Fiore y habían llegado a Magnolia recién.

Y cuando Natsu ganó, con la inminente disolución de Phantom Lord, Sting se sintió dichoso.

Lo comentó sin parar, una semana entera, cuán esplendoroso había estado, y se ganó la molestia de Rogue, que alegaba que Gajeel debía haber vencido.

**viii**

— Sting, no puedes encerrarte aquí hasta que te mueras.

— ¿No, no? ¡Sólo mírame!

— Pero Sting-sama… es una exageración… sólo porque Natsu-sama se ha paseado ocasionalmente por el gremio no significa que…

Sting se cubre los oídos, negándose a escuchar. Natsu ha estado en el gremio. _Su_ gremio. Varias veces, muchas veces.

Dios. ¿Por qué esas cosas le ocurren a él?

Él, quién sólo pedía un poco de paz y amor para poder leer novelas rosas imaginándose que los protagonistas se llaman Natsu-san y Sting. Er, no, lo último no. Y ahora debe lidiar con la presencia del Dragneel por culpa de la bocaza de Rogue.

Otra vez, _por qué Dios_.

— Mira —comienza Rogue— Natsu acaba de llegar. Y anda deprimido porque lo has venido evitando desde hace casi un mes. Y tú me deprimes también. Así que largo.

No entiende cómo, pero el _argumento_ de Rogue lo termina por convencer y Sting sale de su oficina.

Pensativo, Natsu se encuentra a un par de metros.

**ix**

«Eh, lo siento mucho ¿vale? No era mi intención lastimarte. Lo que menos deseo es causarte daño y… no, no».

«¡Quita esa cara, Natsu-san! ¡O te la rompo!… ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?».

«Natsu-san, la verdad, es que causas una mala imagen a los novatos. Así que de la manera más atenta te pido que te largues y no vuelvas nunca».

— ¿Sting?

— Uh… —bravo, ahora luce como un idiota. ¿Es eso un rubor cubriéndolo, acaso?— S-sólo quería disculparme por ser un cretino y fingir que no existes —admite, al cabo de un rato. Natsu alza una ceja, y estalla en carcajadas, haciéndole cuestionarse si ha dicho o hecho algo gracioso o si debe preocuparse y llamar al loquero más cercano.

Siente que morirá cuando Natsu se le acerca, más, un poco más.

Sus frentes están casi juntas.

— Creí que me odiabas.

Y ahí es cuando el romanticismo se va al carajo.

— ¿Odiarte, pero…?

— Bueno, es que Lucy me aseguró que si no lo hacías seguro te fallaban las neuronas. Porque perdiste de forma vergonzosa ante mí. Y luego me dijo que debía compensártelo, a ti y a Rogue. Y Erza me amenazó con que si no era amable y te prestaba atención… bueno, al final resulta que ambas se preocuparon por nada porque es cierto que te gusto y no debo esforzarme por arreglar las cosas ¿cierto?

Ah, la vergüenza.

Sting se da la vuelta, chirria los dientes y murmura «so idiota»; dejándolo perplejo.

A lo lejos, Yukino suspira.

**x**

Entonces todo ha sido un malentendido. Vale. No es que Natsu anhele pasar tiempo con él, o que de pronto sienta cierta atracción ni ninguna chorrada de ése estilo. Simplemente intentaba compensarle con atenciones lo de los Juegos Mágicos —que a esas alturas a Sabertooth ya no le interesa—.

Y encima tampoco comprende lo que significa «gustar».

Debería estar feliz, ¿o suicida?

Ni siquiera Shakespeare y _su Sueño de una noche de verano_ (¡maldito verano, no pudo haber sido un otoño!) le alegran. Ni siquiera Rogue, que se ha tropezado con aquella piedra al regañarlo. Ni siquiera un mago de cabellos rosados que sale de la nada y corre apresuradamente hacia él con un ramo de flores y… momento ¿Natsu, flores? ¿cómo-cuándo-qué?

Se detiene sin elegancia o porte alguno. Jadea en busca de aire. Y extiende el ramo, ganándose las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros de equipo, alias, los metiches que ya deberían haberse largado a saber dónde e incrementan su pena.

— Perdón —es lo único que Natsu dice.

**xi**

Sus dedos acarician dubitativamente los pétalos. Natsu está a su izquierda, con la cabeza gacha. Rogue y Yukino se han ido, le dijeron que se tomaran su tiempo, que la misión podía esperar. Menudos amigos.

— Uhm, Natsu-san, no es que me incomode tu presencia —que sí lo incomoda, muchísimo— pero, ¿qué haces aquí y para qué diablos son éstas flores?

La cabeza de Natsu se agacha otro poco.

— Porque, citando al cubo de hielo, soy un insensible idiota.

Cuánta razón.

— Y supongo que…

— Y —lo interrumpe— lamento mucho haberte herido, no fue a propósito —Natsu lo mira, luce nervioso. Aunque para Sting no hay razones de que se comporte así, no con él—. No creí que en verdad te gustara. Digo, no es que sea homofóbico, pero la mayoría me llama imbécil, o me grita…, no estoy acostumbrado a que le agrade a alguien, en ése ámbito. Tú entiendes.

_No Natsu-san, no entiendo nada. ¿Estoy en el cielo?_

— Y-y-yo creo que no hay n-nada que perdonar —balbucea, intentando lucir como alguien decente y no un loco de felicidad—. Tampoco hacen falta las flores…

— ¡Claro que sí, son una compensación! ¡Nunca había tenido un admirador, y debo cuidarlo! No vaya a ser que Gray se encele y quiera robarte, demonios, nunca permitiría que te volvieras fan de ése tonto. Que quede claro que únicamente a mí puedes alabar, ¿ok? ¿Sting…?

Sting lo observa incrédulo. Natsu parpadea. Sting se desmaya de tanta emoción porque Natsu quiere que sea su fanático, suyo y de nadie más y _oh-dios-mío ¿Natsu san-se-me-está-declarando?_ Natsu se alarma. Rogue sale desde un arbusto, con Yukino, y grita: «Bésalo». Afortunadamente Sting vuelve en sí cuando Natsu tiene prácticamente sus rostros pegados el uno al otro.

**xii**

A Sting no le agrada el poder que Natsu tiene sobre él. A Natsu sí.

Porque no es tonto (aunque lo aparente el noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo). Porque Sting es como una llama: siempre impredecible, siempre brillante, y aunque a veces peligrosa, también siempre cálida.

Porque Sting es fuego. Y Natsu le encanta el fuego (y que éste lo idolatre).

**#End**


End file.
